


les nuits sont longues (les jours sont chauds)

by crownedmonster (leafy_lys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (temporarly), Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_lys/pseuds/crownedmonster
Summary: Il était une fois, deux semaines, et trois amant/es.-Perry chante, Arthur danse, Valentin regarde.Perry mange, Arthur cuisine, Valentin regarde.Perry aime Arthur, Arthur aime Perry. Et Valentin regarde.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	les nuits sont longues (les jours sont chauds)

**Author's Note:**

> titre : « le temps est bon » par isabelle pierre

Perry chante, Arthur danse, Valentin regarde.  
Perry mange, Arthur cuisine, Valentin regarde.  
Perry aime Arthur, Arthur aime Perry. Et Valentin regarde.  
-  
Iels s'aimaient passionnément, ça se voyait. Une blague après l'autre, tellement d'inside-jokes.  
Et Valentin... Valentin souriait. C'était impossible de ne pas le faire, face à tant de bonheur.  
-  
Il a rencontré Arthur en premier, à un camp de vacances. 9 ans pour l'un, 10 ans pour l'autre.  
Son premier réflexe était de faire une blague au plus âgé.

« Hey, tu sais pourquoi le poulet traverse la route ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Pour qu'on arrête de l'emmerder avec cette blague ! »

Et il a rit. Ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas (encore) était en train de passer un bon moment, grâce à lui.  
Et son rire... En l'entendant, Valentin a fait sa première véritable erreur.  
Il est tombé raide dingue.  
-  
Ils ne se sont jamais quittés, pas vraiment. Quatre heures de route chaque week-end, juste pour se voir. Des soirées pyjama à ne plus en finir.  
Et plus le temps avançait, plus le cœur de Valentin se serrait. Pas de haine, de dégoût, ou de jalousie.  
Juste de l'amour. De l'amour qui se fortifiait au fil des ans. D'un béguin d'enfant à amour fou, de deux gamins à un âge assez flou. Entre l'ado et l'adulte, les garçons et les hommes, les amis et les inconnus.  
-  
Ils ont rencontré Perry cinq ans plus tard, au même camp de vacances où ils se sont connus, où ils partaient chaque année.  
14, 15, et 16 ans. Brun, roux, et blonde. Gaucher, droitier, et ambidextre. Yeux verts, bleus, et marrons. Un punk, un prince et une hippie. Un trio intéressant, du moins pour lui. C'était mixte, et il aimait ça.  
Sauf quand il se rappelait que c'était pan, hétéro, et hétéro.  
-  
Elle était incroyable. Drôle, maline, adroite.  
Bon, pas vraiment. Elle s'était ramassée sur une racine de chêne.  
Et ils riaient, riaient à s'en faire des points de tous les côtés.  
Puis elle s'est relevée, tournée, et leur a sourit tout grand.  
Valentin a fait sa seconde véritable erreur.  
Il est tombé raide dingue. Encore.  
-  
Quand Valentin est rentré au lycée douze mois et six semaines plus tard, il a eu une surprise.  
Perry, adossée au portail, discutant avec quelqu'un.  
Arthur.  
Merde.  
-  
Iels ont avoué. Oui, c'était planifié. Oui, elle vivait dans son quartier depuis le début. Oui, les parents d'Arthur on déménagé (avec lui même) sans l'annoncer. Et oui, c'était une surprise.  
Oui, oui, oui, et oui. Mais lui souhaitait s'agenouiller et prier que ce soit un rêve, un cauchemar, un non.  
Parce qu'à partir de là, Perry s'est mise à chanter, Arthur s'est mis à danser, et Valentin s'est mis à regarder.  
-  
Ça y est.  
Le 19 mai., les 18 ans, les 17 bougies parce qu'on a perdu la dernière.  
Les 16 cadeaux, les 15 invités, les 14 accolades.  
Les 13 blagues de tonton bourré, les 12 SMS, les 11 cupcakes parce qu'on a perdu le dernier.  
Les 10 « J'entends rien ! » de papi sourd, les 9 cousins et cousines, les 8 derniers ballons flottant encore.  
Les 7 messages vocaux, les 6 bouteilles de coca, les 5 canettes d'Oasis parce qu'on a perdu la dernière.  
Les 4 coups à la porte, les 3 ami/es, les 2 amant/es.  
Et puis 1 garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire en train de pleurer dans sa salle de bain.  
-  
C'était pas intentionnel, vraiment pas.  
Mais lui et Arthur et Perry étaient assis en triangle dans sa chambre et buvaient à s'en rendre malade parce que « Tu nous as enfin rejoins dans le camp des adultes, Valounet ! Tu le mérites ! ».  
Et il riait, tout comme Arthur, tout comme Perry.  
-  
Si on lui demandait, aujourd'hui ou dans plusieurs années, ce qui l'a poussé à le faire, Valentin répondra la même chose.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai embrassé Arthur Pandongeon et Perry Castornard. »  
-  
Il avait beau ne pas savoir le pourquoi, il connaissait le comment.  
Arthur et Perry s'étaient rapproché/es au fil des heures, longtemps après la fin de la fête, après le départ des invité/es, brisant ainsi leur joli triangle.  
Il avait sa tête sur son épaule, et elle avait son bras autour de sa taille.  
Valentin s'était écrié « Et bah oh, non mais oh oh ! On m'exclue ! », avant d'éclater de rire, tout comme ses deux comparses.  
Alors il s'est tiré en avant, les bras devant et les genoux rappant le sol, avant de s'effondrer à moitié juste en face de ses amours. Il les appelait souvent comme ça, dans sa tête. Pas des amant/es, des amoureux/ses, mais pas vraiment des ami/es non plus.  
-  
Son corps a dû mal comprendre le message, puisque trois secondes plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur celles de Perry, sa main sur sa nuque.  
Il n'avait même pas encore repris ses esprits lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers Arthur, ou quand il l'a embrassé à son tour, entourant le bas de son visage avec ses propres mains.  
Et quand il a compris, il s'est levé, et est parti, laissant ses camarades sur le sol, l'air confus.  
-  
Il était une fois, deux semaines, et trois amant/es.  
Une erreur de trop, deux semaines de silence, et trois amant/es qui ne l'étaient pas encore.  
-  
Au final, ça l'a rattrapé.  
Arthur et Perry l'attendaient devant le portail.  
« Tu penses l'avoir eu ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?   
\- On ne répond pas à une question avec une question . »

Valentin s'est tourné, et serait parti si ce n'était pour les deux mains sur ses épaules.  
La voix de Perry l'a dérangé dans ses pensées de « pars, cours, fuis, dégages, loin, et vite ».  
« On va prendre un café ?   
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'en ai marre de regarder. »

Il les avait ignoré exprès pourtant. C'est bon, iels le savaient maintenant. Plus besoin de rester à ses côtés.  
Mais il a fait sa quatrième véritable erreur. Il a levé les yeux, et a rencontré du saphir et du cuivre.  
Et il est faible, après tout. Passer presque une décennie à rêver d'un beau garçon, et quatre autres années à penser à une belle fille, ça affaibli.  
Alors il y est allé.  
-  
La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de se faire embrasser, deux fois, sur un banc chaud derrière un Starbucks presque plein.  
Ah.  
Quel con.  
« T'es qu'un con. »  
Quel con, mais confirmé cette fois.  
-  
Arthur était beaucoup de choses. Il était gentil, et doux, et câlin, et drôle, et un peu bâtard de temps en temps.  
Mais il était surtout le dernier des imbéciles, le genre qui pourrait recevoir une déclaration d'amour et la prendre pour de l'amitié.  
Alors c'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui de comprendre les sentiments de Perry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse soudainement (parce qu'elle est comme ça, Perry).  
Que la même action soit accomplie par son meilleur ami, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas que ça le dérangerait.  
Quand Val s'est enfuit, le rouquin s'est demandé si le garçon s'était rendu compte qu'il était loin de l'avoir repoussé.

Il a toqué à la porte de la salle de bain quatre fois. C'était le code « Je sais que ça va pas mais s'il te plaît ouvre moi je peux t'aider promis ».  
Il n'a pas répondu.  
Pendant les quinze prochains jours non plus, d'ailleurs.  
-  
Perry était peu de choses, mais elle les incarnait toujours passionnément. Elle avait une personnalité forte, le genre qui donne envie de s'agenouiller devant elle.  
Elle parlait fort, frappait fort, et aimait fort.  
Et quand les quatre coups résonnèrent sans que la porte ne s'ouvre, son amour s'est transformé en inquiétude, aussi pure que de la cocaïne colombienne, en Colombie. Donc, entre 95 et 100%, elle n'était pas sûre, et elle s'en foutait.  
Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle a attendu ce jour pendant 16 mois. Et c'était probablement peu, puisqu'elle l'a connu pendant 47 mois en tout.  
Et ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est qu'il réagissait mal, et qu'il fallait le laisser respirer, un petit peu.

Elle a passé deux semaines à rassurer Arthur.  
Et au bout du quinzième jour, elle s'est tournée vers lui.  
« Il passe son épreuve de Maths cet après-midi. On y va. »

En y repensant, elle a bien fait.  
-  
« Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Longtemps.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Ça va.  
\- On t'aime.  
\- Non.  
\- Si. Promis. Tu veux une preuve ?  
\- Oui  
\- Et bah viens lààààààà alooooooors ! ».  
-  
Il était une fois, deux semaines, et trois amant/es, qui l'étaient enfin.


End file.
